Lily and Snape's Other BFF
by totalnerd906
Summary: What if Lily and Snape had another friend, but was never mentioned? I don't change much in the books/movies. I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! Rated T, just in case. My first multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**What if Lily and Snape had another best friend? You're about to find out...**

Chapter 1

It was really cold that night. Delilah was trying to sleep on a bench by the playground. How she longed for a loving family and warm home. She had neither. Her parents died when she was two. She was raised by her Aunt Marie, who was killed when she was six. She went to a terrible orphanage. She hated it so much, so she ran away when she was seven. She has lived on the streets ever since.

As she shivered, a woman wearing funny clothing apeared out of thin air on the steet corner. Delilah took no notice of this. The woman walked to her and draped a blanket on her. That was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

Later, Delilah woke up in a unfamilliar room. She laid in a bed with maroon covers and sheets. The plain wall was covered in strange portraits that MOVED! _Must be some typee of new technology, _ she thought.

Just then, the woman came in. "I am glad you came 'round," she said,"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, but, what is 'Hogwarts'" Delilah inquired.

"Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards, such as youself," the Professor smiled.

"I am a what?" she asked.

"A wizard!" she repeated

* * *

**Ohhhh... A cliff hanger? Will Delilah do? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter, YAY! I hope I get most of this stuff right**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 2

The next few days were very comfortable for Delilah. Professor Mcgonagall set her up in a room in a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. She also helped her get her robes and school books. She went to get her wand on the 31st of Augst, the length was 11 3/4 inches, the wood was Spruce, and the core was Unicorn.

* * *

Then the day to board the train arirved. Delilah was looking for an open comartment. She found one only with a boy and a girl. The girl had emerald eyes and red hair. The boy had black hair and charcoal eyes.

"Hello, I'm Delilah! Could I join you? Everywhere else is full" Delilah greeted.

"Sure. I am Lily!" Lily said, "So are you going to Hogwats too?"

"Of course!" Delilah responded.

"Forgive me for asking, but, are you parents witch and wizard?" Lily asked, with delicacy.

"Yeah. Professor Mcgonagal told me my mum was a pure-blood and dad was a muggle-born. They died when I was two. I don't know why, though." Delilah explained.

"Oh. My parents are muggles. They were so proud when they found out I was a witch!" Lily smiled.

"Hello. I am still here too," the boy said.

"Oh, sorry! Delilah, this here is my best friend Severus," Lily introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Delilah said, holding out her hand.

Severus took it and said, "You too!"

Lily and Severus became very fast friends with Delilah. They talked all through the ride to Hogwarts, and learned lots of things about each other. Then another boy and his friends came in and bothered them, but they made him get out.

They got to Hogwarts and sat in a boat together. The ride was interesting, but all the more fun. Delilah nearly fell in, twice!

Lily, Delilah, and Severus got sorted into houses. Lily was the first out of the trio. She got Gryfindor. Severus was next in the trio. He got Slytherin. Delilah felt really bad for him. He really want to be with Lily. Then, it was Delilah's turn. She was really nervous. She wanted to be with either Serverus of Lily. Either one of them. She sat down and the hat was placed on her.

_Hmm... Interesting... very smart... a need for wisdom... I see, well you would be in..._

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaw table cheered for her. She was temprarily stunned as she sat down. Lots of people greeted her. She smiled for a while. When the cheering died down and the next person was being sorted, she looked at Lily. She looked upset, for she couldn't be with either one of her friends. Snape seemed more upset than Lily. It pained her to see her first best friends so upset. She never had any friends living on the street. _We could hang out in our down time, _she hoped_._

The feast ended and Delilah was whisked away before she could say good night and good luck to her friends. In order to enter into the common room, you had to answer a riddle, unlike the other houses.

The raven door knocker came to life. "What came first, the phionex or the flame?" It asked.

The prefect answered, "Its a circle that has no beginning."

"That is correct," the knocker said, and the door swung open.

The common room was a wide, circular room with a dark blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silk curtins, and a dome ceiling that is painted with stars.

"The girls' dormitories up those stairs and boys' are that way," the prefect pointed out, "Your stuff should be here already. Alright, everyone up to bed. Lets go, get a move on!"

The prefect shoed the away. Delilah went upstairs, got in bed and fell asleep, almost at an instant. There was lots on her mind.

**Thank goodness I have now finished. I was desprate to get it completed today. I may or may not post again this week. I got a LOT of tests to study for and a paper to write. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you like my work and continue reading my story untill I'm done. You guys are the best! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, hurray! You know what they say, third time is the charm. I hope thats true. Special thanks to Ani-Padmeforever and blackphoenix23!****You guys rule! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Chapter 3

The next day, classes started. At breakfast, the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, passed out scheduals. She had only 3 classes with Lily. Charms on Tuesdays, Herbology on Wednesdays, and Transfiguration on Thursdays. She also had 3 classes with Serverus. Potions on Fridays, Defense against the Dark Arts on Tuesdays, and Flying on Wednesdays. She was especially happy with there being double Potions with Severus on Friday. Delilah had to make sure she was going to partner up with Severus or Lily.

It was a Thursday, so that ment she had Charms first. She made her way out of the Great Hall, and headed off in the direction where she hoped Charms was. The castle was so big and the stairs kept moving, it was very easy to get lost. But, she found her way with ease. She was the first kid there. _This is a good start. _She thought. She sat down. The room slowly started filling in. Then the professor started class.

Charms sounded fun! Professor Flitwick told them what they were going to learn, Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Incendio, and Spongify, all of it sounded so interesting! He also said to pay attention and to pronounce the incanations correctly because, apperently, some wizard ended up with a buffalo on his chest or something after not saying the right words.

Then, they had Transfiguration. Delilah tried to sit near Lily, but she was surrounded by Gryffindor girls. _Crap! _she thought. So, Delilah sat down next to some random Ravenclaw named Quirinus Quirrell.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," Professor McGonagall started.

Through out class, Delilah kept looking over at Lily. Lily did not return the glance. _Has she already forgotten about me?_ she questioned.

* * *

Class ended and Delilah packed up. Lily came over.

"Hello. What do you think of Hogwarts? I love it, but the homework seems very overwhelming," Lily said.

Delilah was grateful Lily hadn't forgotten about her. "I love it too!" she replied.

"Wanna go to the Library with me ? Sev asked me if I could meet him there and bring you as well." Lily asked.

"Sure!" Delilah said.

She tried very hard to hide her excitement. _Hurray! They haven't forgotten me!_ _I was so stupid for being paranoid! _she reprimand herself.

"I saw you keep looking at me during class," Lily said.

_Oops!_ Delilah thought, tensing up.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Umm... Well you see... I never had any friends and... I... I thought you had forgotten about me," admited Delilah.

"How could I forget you!" Lily laughed, "You're one of my best friends!"

A huge weight had been lifted off Delilah's shoulders

Lily and Delilah chatted away while walking to the Library.

"I can't wait 'till Quidditch season starts! I asked alot of kids and they said it was an awesome sport!" Delilah ranted.

"What is Quidditch anyway?" Lily asked.

" Well its a game thats played on brooms," Delilah explained, "There are seven players and four balls. Well... Its really hard to explain. I think there is a book on it at the Library. Its called Quidditch Through the Years or something."

"Ok." Lily said. She was really confused about Quidditch.

* * *

When they got there Severus asked, "Where have you guys been?"

"Sorry, Sev. We were talking and then we got lost once," Lily apologized.

"Or twice," Delilah added.

They laughed.

"Its ok," forgave Serverus.

They did homework, talked, and had some more laughs. They stayed for hours untill the Library was about to close.

"See ya tommorrow, Sev!" Lily said, "Hope to see you soon, Delilah."

"Bye," said Severus and Delilah.

Lily walked out of the Library. Sverus turned his attention to Delilah.

"So, I'll see you tommorrow," Severus said, "Want to sit next to me in potions?"

"Sure!" Delilah said excitedly.

"Bye," Severus said walking out.

"See ya."

**I hope this was better than the first chapters. **

**So, after their first year, I really don't know what to do. Cause nothing really big happens untill their fifth year, when Severus calls Lily a mudblood. Am I moving the friendships to fast? Please give your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to never3kno! **

**Sorry it took me so long. Hurricane Sandy delayed me. I was working and the power went out. I had to retype the entire thing! **

**BTW: I don't own HP**

Chapter 4

As they days went on, the homework piled up. Delilah struggled to keep up with the masive mounds of homework. She wasn't the only one. Almost everyone felt the same strain. She, Lily, and Severus decided to go to the Library on Saturday to, hopefuly, to shrink the mound considerably.

Saturday morning came, and it was time for the mail. Delilah's barn owl, Harold, came with a letter.

_Dear Delilah,_

_Please meet me in my office after breakfast. You are not in trouble. I wish to discuss your lack of guardians._

_Your professor,_

_ Professor Flitwick_

Delilah stared at the letter, confused. _Since when did I have or need a guardian? Is my lack of guardians bad?_ she asked herself, _I guess I'll find out._

* * *

After breakfast, Delilah caught up to Lily and Severus.

"Hey, Delilah! Ready to go to the Library?" Lily asked.

"Well, about that. See, Professor Flitwick wanted to see me after breakfast. Something about my non-existant guardians. You don't mind, do you?" Delilah explained.

"Nah, its ok. We can wait for you," Severus said.

"No, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you," Delilah said.

"Ok, see ya soon," Lily good byed.

"Bye," Delilah said, as she ran twards her Head of House's Office.

* * *

Delilah knocked on the door as she slowly walked in.

"Ah yes, come in!" said Flitwick, in his usual squeaky voice.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" asked Delilah.

"Yes, I did. After school ends, you need some place to go. You can't go back on the streets. So, what I was thinking, is that we put you up for adoption," Professor Flitwick explained.

Delilah couldn't believe he ears. "You mean, I would get real parents?" she asked.

"This decision is up to you," he started.

"Are you kidding me? I would love this!" she said, springing up.

"Ooh, goody! Come see me tommorrow and we'll the papers filled out." Flitwick smiled.

"Thank you so much, Professor! Have a good day," Delilah said as she walked out. _Oh what a happy, glorious day!_

* * *

Everything seemed more colorful and bright to Delilah. She was extremly excited.

She arived at the Library, shortly after she left the professor's office.

"Hey, there you are. What did Professor Flitwick want?" Lily wondered.

"Oh, he wanted to talk about putting me up for adoption," Delilah explained, casualy. She tried keeping a strait face. It was very hard.

"No way! Congradulations!" said Lily and Severus.

"Thanks! Now, lets get started, shall we?"

**Yay! Delilah will have parents now! Please R&R. Again, sorry it took so long. **

**Honestly, I think this chapter was, well, not bad, but not good. In the middle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five might be longer than the others. I dunno, we'll see.**

**And quick answer to never3kno, I was thanking you for favoriting and following my story.**

Chapter 5

Sunday couldn't come fast enough. Through out the entire time in the Library, Delilah kept looking at her watch. Every second felt like an hour to her.

"Relax, Delilah! Sunday will come, I promise you," Lily said, exasperated at her friend's anxiety.

"I know, but every minute feels like a whole day!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Well then, use the slowness of time to completion of your homework seem faster. If that makes any sense," Severus tried to help.

"Ugh... Your right. I really should. I can't help it!" Delilah said.

"Well, after we're done with Professor Binn's essay, we'll go on a de-stressing mission," Lily suggested.

"Ok," Delilah agreed, "Thankfully, this essay is the last thing I need to do."

They hurried up and left the library.

"So, where to next?" Delilah asked.

"Well... Thats a good question. I hadn't thought that far," Lily admitted.

"What good is going on a de-stressing mission if you don't know where to go?" Severus asked jokingly.

"There is always the Lake," Lily suggested.

"Whats at the Lake that will help de-stress Delilah?" He asked.

They bickered for a bit when Delilah interrupted, "Um... One I'm right here and two the Lake is just fine, Severus."

Lily had a triumphant look on her face. "See! Delilah agrees with me!"

Lily put her arm around Delilah. Her expression pleaded him to agree with the location.

"Okay, I admit defeat!" Severus said, "Lets go."

They ran outside and sat in a secluded area.

"What now?" Delilah asked.

"How about a game of Exploding Snap?" Lily implied.

"Sure, but it better be quick. It looks like it will rain soon," Severus pointed out.

The played for an hour or so. Then it began to rain. They raced inside, being careful to avoid Apollyon Pringle, the nasty caretaker, as they walked to the Great Hall. They stopped outside of the hall before parting.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow, hopefully!" Lily said.

"Yeah. Good luck tomorrow, Delilah," Severus added.

"Thanks guys. The whole de-stressing thing worked!"Delilah thanked them.

They walked in and sat at their tables. _God, let Sunday come sooner!_ Delilah kept thinking through out dinner. She got up afterward and went to the common room. She laid down in her bed and entered into a restless sleep.

* * *

Delilah shot up. It was morning. Something important was going to happen. _What was it?_ she pondered. Delilah recalled yesterday's events. _Oh yeah! Paper to be filled out for adoption! YES! _she cheered in her mind. She quickly got dressed and went down to the great hall. She ate hurriedly and sped out the door to Professor Flitwick's office.

She knocked on the door as she went in.

"Good morning, Professor," Delilah greeted.

"Hello, Delilah. Are you ready to help me fill out this paperwork?" he asked.

"Yes,sir," Delilah was very eager.

"Name?"

"Delilah."

"Gender?"

"Female,"

"Age and birth date?"

"Eleven, sir. I was born the 18th of May, 1960"

"What do you look for in parents?"

"I... well... I want parents who are kind and loving and who will accept me for who I am."

Flitwick asked Delilah lots of questions until, finally, they were done. By then it was lunch time.

"That is just about it," the mall professor said, looking over the documents.

"Thank you again, Professor. This really means a lot to me!"

"No problem."

Delilah walked out the door and headed towards the Library, where Lily and Severus were doing homework and waiting for her, once again.

She got there and, of course, Lily's first question is, "So, how'd it go?"

"Long, exhausting, boring. The list goes on. It had more questions than an exam. But, it went well though!"

"Thats good!" Severus said.

"Let us tackle this mound if homework, again," Lily invited.

"Yay," Delilah said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

**I am soooo losing the excitingness and interest of my story. I need to step up my game.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. I need a last name for Delilah, but I can't think of anything good. I mean, you can't go around with out a last name forever, can you? I was thinking something like Copperworth or Nettle or something like that. (Slight spoiler) All teachers need to be called by their last names, like Delilah might ;) Please help me decide!**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6?**_

**Omg! Its been like FOREVER since I have updated this story. I am REALLY sorry about that, but, anyway, lets get on to the story. **

Delilah, Severus, and Lily survived through the year, trying to keep conected. Quidditch season started. Christmas break passed. Life basically went on. One day, in the Spring, Professor Flitwick came up to Delilah at the end of class.

"I have some good news for you."

"Really?" Dililah said excitedly

"We have found the parents we think are right for you." He smiled.

"Omigosh! When can I meet them?" She pressured.

"Saturday." Flitwick replied.

"Thank you SO much!" Delilah ran out of the class room to tell her friends the good news.

* * *

Lily and Snape were outside in the Courtyard playing a game of muggle cards. Lily was teaching Snape how to play.

"Hey!" Lily greeted, "What'd Flitwick want?"

"I'm meeting my parents on Saturday!" Delilah annouced, excitedly.

"That's great!" Snape congradulated.

"YAY!" Lily hugged her.

"Thanks! So, what are you playing?" She asked.

* * *

Saturday came before they knew it, thankfully. Delilah walked tward Professor Flitwick's Office, her heart racing. _What if they are not what I expect? What if they are rude, or don't care or notice me? What if they are too strict, too protective, or... nice? (if that is even possible)_

Delilah turned the knob and walked in. Her eyes bulged.

"Delilah," Professor Flitwick began, "Meet..."

**Cliff Hanger! *Gasp* What should her parents' names be? For last names, I was thinking Copperworth or Kettleburn. Thoughts? R&R please. Thanks for being soooo patient ;)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**Hey. Its me! So after looonnnggg consideration, I have decided the name for Delilah. I am really sorry for short chapters in the past. I am going to try my best to make them longer. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Inkswell."

Delilah stood there, staring. Mrs. Inkswell was a short, plump (but not too plump) woman. She was middle-aged, about mid-30s, had short, curly, brown hair, and large blue eyes, which looked at Delilah, welcoming. Mr. Inkwell, however, was in his mid-40s and rather lean. He had straight blonde hair, green eyes, which showed the anxiety of meeting their new daughter.

Delilah took a few steps forward. "Hi, I'm Delilah. Nice to meet..."

Mrs. Inkswell grabbed her in a tight bear-hug. Delilah was startled. She felt something she had not felt in a long time, love, from real parents. Ones that will feed her, clothe her, protect her, and have fun with her. She hugged Mrs. Inkswell back, as if she would never let go.

* * *

Moments later, they were sitting in Flitwick's office, talking and getting to know each other. Mr. and Mrs. Inkswell asked about her life before Hogwarts, what quidditch teams she liked, games she played, grades (of course) and other miscellaneous personal things.

"How many friends do you have?" Mrs. Inkswell asked.

"Well, um... I have two. Lily is in Gryffindor and Severus is in Slytherin."

Mr. Inkswell shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. He's really nice..." Delilah reassured. She felt awkward then, as she sensed Mr. Inkswell disapproved.

She looked outside and noticed it was getting dark. "Oh! It's almost dinner! Time flies, huh?" Delilah chucked, "It was really fun getting to meet you! I can't thank you enough!"

They both gave her good-bye hugs. "It's no problem. I look forward to seeing you when school ends." Mrs. Inkswell said.

"Stay safe, okay. Listen to your teachers and do your homework," Mr. Inkswell warned.

"Don't worry! I've managed to do that all this year. I think I can manage another couple of weeks,'' Delilah chuckled. "Bye!"

"Good-bye!" They bid her farewell as Delilah walked out of the room, waving, "We love you!" They called after her, after she exited the classroom.

Delilah froze in the hallway. Those simple three words meant so much to her. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. She waited for so long to hear them. She wiped away a tear as she began walking to the Great Hall, smiling.

**How is her last name, Inkswell? Is it too cliché? But anyway, I can't think of anything to have them do for the 2nd through 4th years. The only eventful thing that happens during their school years is where Severus calls Lily a mudblood, so ideas PLEASE! Please R&R! Thanks. The next chapter should be here soon, hopefully (no promises).**


End file.
